A coupling arrangement for pipes is known from EP2286132 A1, in which a pipe sleeve connects a male and a female pipe part. The pipe sleeve cooperates with an inner contour of the female pipe part in order to couple a pipe that can be received in the pipe receptacle to the female pipe part in a hinged manner. For this purpose, the receptacle has a pipe stop formed from pipe sections which protrude from an inner wall of the pipe sleeve.